Halloween Havoc
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are given the opportunity to dress up for this Halloween and Ginny gives Hermione something special to wear. Set during the trio's sixth year but doesn't follow HBP. R&R please!
1. Fairies, Angels, Professors Oh My!

Okay, so this is my first posted Fanfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Ron, that's disgusting." Hermione turned away as Ron shoved even more food into his mouth.

"She's right Ron. The food isn't going to go anywhere," agreed Harry, pulling a face. Just as he said it all of the food on the table disappeared. "Or maybe it is."

Ron groaned as Dumbledore stood up at the head table. "Good evening. I trust you all enjoyed your dinner. As you all know, Halloween is just one week away and as a special treat the other professors and I have decided to let you all dress up. You may wear whatever you wish, all day long. And yes that does include during your lessons."

A roar of cheers erupted throughout the Great Hall while all of the professors beamed at the cheering students. Well almost all of the professors. Snape was sitting at the table, glowering as usual.

"I can see you are all excited, but it is time for you all to head back to your common rooms." With that, Dumbledore sat down and the students made there way out of the hall.

Ron and Harry led the way to the common room talking about Quidditch (A/N: what else?) while Hermione and Ginny walked behind giggling and talking about what they would wear on Halloween. Once they were sitting in the Common Room Harry and Ron tuned into the girls' conversation.

"…so I guess it is between a fairy and an angel," finished Ginny.

"So basically something with wings?" giggled Hermione. _'Since when does Hermione giggle so much?'_ thought Ron.

"Exactly, and I know just what you are going to wear too."

Hermione's smile turned into a deep scowl. "What I don't even get a say?"

"Nope," Ginny responded in a sing-song voice. "Now if you excuse me I have a transfiguration essay to finish and it is rather loud down here." Ginny stood and walked over to the staircase leading to the Girls' Dormitories.

"Well aren't you even going to tell me?" Hermione shouted back to her.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. You'll find out next week." Before Hermione could retort, Ginny had disappeared up the stairs.

Ron glanced at Hermione. She had a slight blush growing on her cheeks and her arms were crossed in front of her. Her chest was heaving in anger and her hair was falling out the messy bun she'd put it in that morning. Her face was scrunched in anger and she kept muttering things to herself. _'Merlin she's beautiful. Wait! What?'_

Ron was brought out of his thoughts when Harry stood abruptly. He felt quite uncomfortable when Hermione got this way and preferred to distance himself from her. "Um… I'm going to…er…go… somewhere. Yeah, that's it."

Ron gave Harry a look that said _'Don't you dare leave me with her.'_ Harry just gave an apologetic smile and ran for the Boys' Dormitories. Ron sighed and leaned back into the couch. Whenever Hermione got this way Ron would say something stupid that directed the anger to him and create another pointless row.

The two friends sat in silence until Hermione finally snapped, "I hate your sister."

"Hey, isn't that my job?" Ron asked trying to make her laugh. It didn't work. Hermione just glared at him. "Come on Hermione. Don't get mad. Why don't you just pick out your own costume? I mean, she can't make you to wear hers."

Much to Ron's delight Hermione's face softened and her anger seemed to melt away. "Like that would really work. She is freakishly strong and would probably just force me into her costume." Ron snorted in laughter. He had unfortunately learned of Ginny's 'freakish strength' first hand when they were younger. "No it is best to go along with her. I just hope it isn't anything too embarrassing."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure she'll just make you dress up like Snape," Ron said with the straightest face he could muster. He burst out laughing when he saw the look of pure horror on Hermione's face. "I-was-just-kidding," he gasped between laughs.

Hermione smacked his arm and glared at him. "That was not funny Ronald." Ron looked at her and saw a small playing at her lips. He began to laugh harder and had to clutch his sides they hurt so much. Hermione burst into laughter and soon the pair had drawn a rather large audience.

Some ten minutes later when they had finally calmed down, Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well I think I should go to bed before I start laughing again."

"Yeah, s'pose I should too. 'Night Hermione."

"Good night Ron." Just before Hermione stepped on the staircase she turned around. "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really think she'd make me dress like Snape, do you?"

Ron began to snicker but just shook his head.

"Good… but I think I'll give her that idea for you. Although I think you'd look better as McGonagall. 'Night Ron." Hermione ran up the stairs leaving Ron spluttering.

'_She wouldn't… would she? No she wouldn't do that. But if there's anything I've learned in the past six years it is never underestimate Hermione.'_ Ron let out a loud groan and began to walk up the staircase.

When he got to his dorm he threw himself face first onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. Something told him he wouldn't be sleeping well tonight.

"What happened?" asked Harry from his own bed. "I didn't hear any yelling, oh no you didn't make her cry did you?"

Ron threw his pillow at Harry, but Harry managed to dodge it. "Sod off Harry. For your information we wound up laughing for like fifteen minutes. I'm upset because she said she was going to get Ginny to force me to dress up like McGonagall for Halloween!"

Harry burst into laughter and fell off his bed. Ron watched as his best mate rolled around on the floor of their dormitory. "It's not funny. I-I think she was serious." Harry just laughed harder. Ron sent one last glare at Harry and then closed his bed curtains. Laying his head on his single pillow he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

**

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think? What will Ginny make Hermione wear? And will Ron have to dress like McGonagall? Review please and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Originality

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Let's see… three kids? Nope. Husband? Nope. Enough money that I could probably do the backstroke in it? Nope. Okay guess I'm not JK Rowling.

_Everyone was staring. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were walking to class on Halloween morning. Hermione had a smug look on her face and Ron was blushing more and more by the minute. Harry and Ginny were laughing manically. When they reached the dungeons everyone turned towards Ron and stared at his McGonagall attire._

'_Mr. Weasley!' roared Snape. 'That costume is not appropriate. One hundred points from Gryffindor!' All of the Slytherins burst into laughter while the Gryffindors looked murderous. _

_Harry came up to Ron and put his hand on his shoulder. 'Hey mate, I can't let your little drag show ruin the Quidditch team's reputation. You're off the team.'_

Ron shot up abruptly in bed. His breath was ragged and he was soaked in sweat. He had been having these nightmares all week. He thanked Merlin that Hermione hadn't suggested her idea to Ginny. Although she did manage to use it as blackmail whenever he had asked her for help on an essay.

He slowly cracked open his bed curtains. Moonlight was shining through the windows. _'It must be about midnight,'_ thought Ron. He glanced on the floor and saw a pile of bright orange robes. His Chudley Cannons costume. Comforted by the fact that in a few short hours he would be wearing Quidditch robes and not McGonagall's, Ron closed his curtains, laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to someone jumping on her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was Ginny. She groaned and glanced at her watch. It was six-thirty. In the morning!

"Giiiiiiinnnnny! It's too early!" Hermione rolled over and buried her head into her pillow.

"Hermione, come on. We have to get into our costumes." Hermione was wide awake. She stood up and ran to the door.

"Well are you coming or not?" Ginny just rolled her eyes at her friend and followed her to her own dorm. Hermione had given up asking Ginny about her costume early in the week. After about the hundredth time on Monday, Ginny had threatened Hermione with a very strong Bat Bogey Hex. They all had gone to Hogsmeade last weekend and gotten their costumes. Ginny had made sure that Hermione didn't see what was in her bags and as soon as she got back to the castle, had locked them in her trunk with a spell even Hermione couldn't get past.

When Ginny got to her dorm she found Hermione at the foot of her bed trying to pry open her trunk. Ginny laughed and walked over to her. She unlocked the trunk with a wave of her wand and opened it. Hermione lunged for the trunk, but Ginny pushed her away. She brought out two large bags and sat down on her bed with them. Hermione came over and sat across from her.

"Come on, let me see."

"Patience is a virtue Hermione." Ginny giggled as Hermione pouted. She'd never seen Hermione act like this. It was fun to watch her squirm. "Okay, well let me show you mine first."

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of moaning. He sat up and reached over for his glasses. His watch said it was seven o'clock. He glanced around and saw that all of the other boys' beds were empty except for Ron's. _'Why is Ron moaning? Oh!'_ Harry laughed as a thought crossed his mind._ 'He's probably having another dream about Hermione.'_

Harry smirked to himself as he walked over to Ron's bed. He threw back the curtains but stopped when he saw Ron. He was soaked in sweat and tossing and turning. _'Either Hermione started to beat him up or he is having another nightmare about dressing up like McGonagall.'_ He decided the latter was probably right. Ron had been freaking out ever since Hermione had started to threaten him with the idea. But he had to hand it to Hermione; she had done an excellent job of blackmailing him this past week.

He decided to just leave Ron alone since he knew if he woke him now he would just be cranky, and a cranky Ron was never fun. He went back to his bed and started getting ready.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Ginny asked as she twirled around in her angel costume. It was a long, white, silk dress that had off the shoulder straps and hung past her ankles. She also had two large, beautiful, sheer wings attached to her back and had bewitched a gold halo to float above her head. Her long, red hair was in loose curls, and she had white, shimmering eye shadow on her eyelids.

"You look beautiful Ginny," Hermione squealed. "Now can I please see my costume?" Hermione had dropped to her knees and was literally begging now. Ginny had insisted that they get her ready first so that she could focus completely on Hermione. More like to torture Hermione some more.

"Yes, now it is your turn to get ready," giggled Ginny.

Hermione got up and ran over to the bed. She reached for the bag but Ginny was quicker. She slowly opened the bag and took her time removing each piece of tissue paper that was at the top of the bag, and folding it up neatly.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Hurry up!"

Ginny gasped in mock surprise. "Hermione Jane Granger. Watch your mouth!"

"Please Ginny! Please, please, please, please, please, please--"

"Okay, okay." Ginny smirked as she held the bag upside down, allowing its contents to fall onto the bed.

Hermione choked on her breath and shrieked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Ron woke up for a second time, this time to the sunlight that shone through his now open curtains. After his eyes had adjusted to the light he glanced at his watch. It was seven thirty. _'Well. Guess I'd better get up.' _He thought, as he groggily got out of bed.

"Morning mate, Happy Halloween!" said Harry. He was already dressed and was finishing tying his shoes. He was dressed in muggle clothing. A short sleeve black t-shirt, with a denim jacket over top and faded jeans.

"Good Halloween, Happy Morning," Ron muttered. With his eyes still half closed he walked over to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled. "Hurry up and get ready mate. Remember we told the girls we'd meet them in the common room at eight."

"Oh yeah. Okay," Ron said, coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm going down to go wait for Ginny."

Through his sleepiness Ron managed to smirk and yell, "Whipped," to Harry as he walked out the door. Harry and Ginny had been dating since the middle of the past summer. Harry had come to the burrow two weeks before his birthday. He had refused to go to Grimmauld Place after what happened to Sirius, but Ginny had been the one to convince him, telling him that everyone would be safer. Once they were there Ginny wouldn't let him lock himself away in his room, and the two had finally given into their feelings for each other.

Ron lazily put on his costume, and looked down to double check that he hadn't put them on backwards. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. _'It's Halloween. We get to find out what Hermione's costume is!' _With that thought, he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his bag and broom (to complete his costume) and headed for the Common room. Harry was sitting on a couch trying to finish the potions essay that was due today.

"Harry, you do realize that that essay is due in oh… one hour and forty two minutes?"

"Thank you _Hermione,_" hissed Harry.

Ron laughed and sat down next to him on the couch. "Speaking of Hermione, did you get it out of Ginny what her costume is yet?" Harry had been trying to get Ginny to tell him what she planned on making Hermione wear. Although Ron did not like Harry's technique (a.k.a. very long late night snogging sessions) of getting this information out of Ginny, he turned the other way since it was for Hermione. But not even Harry's… persuasiveness… could get the information out of Ginny.

"Nope. Whatever it is, she isn't going to tell me. But we'll find out soon enough." Ron nodded and turned his focus to the girl's dormitories while Harry continued to work on his essay.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Hermione muttered. She had been pacing the room for the past ten minutes while Ginny just sat and watched.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get you ready."

Hermione stopped and turned towards her friend. "What? I am not wearing THAT!" She pointed to the incredibly small genie costume lying on the bed.

"Oh yes you are." Ginny paused for dramatic effect and then added, "Just think of what Ron will say."

"W-what? Why would I care what Ron would say?" Hermione asked a furious blush rising up her neck.

"Oh come off it Hermy. We all know you are in love with him."

"No I'm not! And stop calling me Hermy!" Hermione shrieked. Her face now matched Ginny's hair perfectly.

"Yes you are… Herms… stop denying it." She got up and walked over to her friend. "Even if you won't admit it, I know you are," she picked up the costume and shoved it into Hermione's arms, "and this is your chance."

Hermione sighed. "Merlin help me I do love him."

Ginny beamed and started to do a small happy dance. "Finally!" She came back to Hermione and gave her a big hug. The two girls were giggling uncontrollably until Hermione broke the hug.

"I'm still not wearing the costume though," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"What? But what about Ron?"

"I don't care! I have double potions today with Slytherin. Just think of what could happen. Plus I would have to walk all around school like this. Ron isn't the only one who would see me in it."

"But Hermione, that's the point. We are going to scare Ron into finally telling you how he feels."

"What do you mean how he feels?"

"Are you blind? Ron loves you too! Everybody knows it."

"R-really?"

"Yes!" Ginny said exasperated.

"Okay! I'll do it."

"Really? Oh great!" Ginny enveloped Hermione in another hug. "But we have to hurry. We have to meet the boys in twenty minutes."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and started getting changed.

* * *

"Ugh… where are they?"

"Don't worry Ron. They've still got about five minutes." Harry had finished his essay and then joined Ron in staring at the girl's staircase. He knew Ginny had decided to be an angel, (which was still funny to him since Ginny was usually no angel) but he still hadn't seen her costume.

The common room was empty except for them and everyone was down in the Great Hall eating already. The boys sat in silence for a few minutes more, until they heard footsteps from the top of the stairs. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw her. She was beautiful and seemed to actually be glowing. He got up and met her at the bottom of the stairs. He leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he took her hand and spun her around so that he could see her properly.

"Ginny you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Ginny said, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Yeah Gin you look great," added Ron coming over to them, "but I thought you two were dressing as a couple. I don't get it."

"Well I am going as a muggle."

"Wow, very original Harry. Come up with that one all by yourself?" asked Ron, smirking.

"Haha. Anyway, and Ginny here is my guardian angel," he said taking her hand. As an afterthought he added, "Except that isn't really a costume. She really is my guardian angel."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Harry put his hands on her hips and kissed her back.

After a few seconds Ron cleared his throat loudly. They broke apart but still stared into each other's eyes. "Ginny, where's Hermione?" He was dying to see what her costume was. _'Why isn't she down here yet?'_ he thought.

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts and turned towards Ron. "Eagar are we, big brother?" she asked smirking.

Ron's ears turned bright red, clashing terribly with his orange robes. "I'm just curious."

"I know you are. I believe you both have waited long enough." She paused and cleared her throat. "Boys, may I present Miss Hermione Granger!"

Ron and Harry's heads turned to the 6th year girls' dormitory. A few seconds later the door slowly opened and Hermione came out.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. But I'll only do that if you guys review. I know the Harry and Ginny stuff was a little corny but bear with me. I love the cheesy romance stuff. So…Hmmm. What will Ron's reaction be? I wonder. Review please! 


	3. I Dream Of Hermione

Happy Halloween everyone! I decided to put up the next chapter for Halloween. I'm proud to say I followed in Harry's footsteps and I am dressing up as a muggle today. So here it is, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling and I own everything about Harry Potter. Now if you'll excuse me those nice men with the white coats and leather straps are coming back.

* * *

Ron who had previously been leaning against the railing fell to the floor with a loud thud. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs blushing and trying to cover herself as much as possible. She slowly started to descend the stairs and when she reached the bottom her face was as red as every one of the Weasley's heads combined. Ron stood up quickly and continued to stare at her.

She wore a low-cut top with thick spaghetti straps and delicate beading details around the edges. A fringe of beads hung around the bottom, which was just below her chest. There was a small amount of fabric spreading from just under her belly button to the bottom of her hips. Below that was some sheer fabric dangling by her legs. She wore silk slippers with slightly pointed toes. Her hair was in a bun near the top of her head and she had sparkles on her eyes and across her stomach. There was the same kind of sheer fabric in her hair around the bun. The entire outfit was periwinkle blue. _'The same color as her Yule Ball robes,'_ Ron noted.

"Hermione you look great," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered. Her eyes fell to the floor, her blush still growing. She started to inch toward Ginny, hoping her wings would hide her.

"Hermione," Ginny whispered so only she could hear her, "you need to relax. You look amazing, just look at Ron's face."

Hermione glanced over Ginny's shoulder at Ron. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. She stepped out from behind Ginny and Ron's eyes seemed to open even farther… if possible. She giggled to herself and her blush finally started to fade at the humor she saw in his reaction.

Harry stared at the two of them, highly amused at the situation. He went to stand next to Ron and elbowed him in the ribs. Ron's mouth closed immediately and his eyes went back to their normal size as he came out of his trance.

"Ron doesn't Hermione look great?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Nuh," was all that escaped Ron's mouth. Not trusting himself to attempt speech at the moment, he just nodded dumbly.

Harry could no longer contain his amusement and broke out into hysterical laughter. Ginny joined him and both Ron and Hermione blushed, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Well then," Ginny started, once she calmed down, "shall we go down to breakfast?" She walked over to Hermione and linked their arms as she started for the Portrait Hole.

"Wait!" Ron yelled, before the girls had gotten out. They both climbed back into the common room.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron ignored her and looked at Hermione. "You aren't going to the Great Hall like that are you?" he asked, not bothering to hide his shock.

"Of course I am Ron. It is my costume. I plan to go everywhere like this today." Hermione answered smiling.

Harry had to press his lips together to keep from laughing at Ron's face. He seemed utterly shocked that Hermione would wear her costume in front of anyone but them.

_'Ginny was right. This could be fun,'_ thought Hermione.

"B-but what if you get cold? I really think you should wear a cloak Hermione."

"Oh honestly Ron, she'll be fine. But if she does get cold, I'm sure she could find other means of keeping warm," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Ron.

Harry let a loud snort pass through his pursed lips, while Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red. Ginny giggled shrugging off the glare Hermione was sending her.

Harry walked over to Ginny and held his hand out to her. "Come on, we'll miss breakfast."

* * *

The corridors were deserted as they walked to the Great Hall. Although Sir Cadogan had let out a wolf whistle as Hermione passed his portrait. But that was nothing compared to when they entered the Great Hall.

Everyone's head turned toward the group as they creaked open the doors, and everyone stopped talking when they saw Hermione. Harry and Ginny walked ahead toward the Gryffindor table but Hermione stood frozen in the doorway. She hadn't imagined she'd receive this kind of attention. All of the girls were looking at her in disbelief while the boys stared with…longing? She soon realized that her costume was the most revealing in the entire school. Even more so than Lavender Brown's fairy costume.

Hermione wanted very much to sneak back up to Gryffindor tower and get that cloak Ron had suggested. She felt someone grab her arm and looked up to see Ron. He led her over to their seats next to Harry and Ginny glaring at all of the drooling Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and surprisingly even a few Slytherins.

Once they sat down the rest of the Great Hall slowly started back into their conversations every once in a while glancing at the Gryffindor table. Hermione tried to eat her breakfast in peace but found she couldn't with the sixth year Gryffindor boys still staring at her. She glared at them but they didn't seem to be looking at her face.

Ron looked up from his breakfast to see Hermione glaring (thankfully not at him). He followed her gaze to his roommates next to him. They were gaping at her in a clearly inappropriate way. He stomped on Seamus's foot since he was the closest. He gasped in pain which made Dean and Neville come out of their trances as well.

The three boys had decided to dress up as the Three Musketeers after Dean had explained the muggle book to them. Their long beards were now covered in porridge seeing as their jaws had been hanging open a few seconds before. Ron had to admit the scene was quite funny and he started to laugh. He stopped when Hermione's glare was directed at him; although he saw her lips twitch.

* * *

They finished their meals in silence and then stood up to leave. Not wanting another show Harry, Ginny and Ron subtly formed a circle around Hermione to hide her from view. Out in the hall Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and turned to walk towards the Charms classroom. Before she turned the corner she sent Hermione a wink.

The trio made there way down to the dungeons. Before they went through the doors Hermione let out a slow breath, bracing herself for whatever was to come next. They were about to step through the doors when Malfoy blocked their path.

"Well, well, well. I see the Mudblood has grown up nicely," he hissed. He was staring so hard at her chest she was worried he'd burn holes through her.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy," Ron said, stepping in front of Hermione to shield her from Malfoy's gaze. Harry shoved Malfoy out of the way and the three filed into the classroom. They took their seats at a table in the back and took out their supplies.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up at the smiling faces of Lavender and Parvati. "Hi guys."

"Why didn't you tell us you were dressing up as a genie?" asked Parvati.

"Well I didn't know until this morning. Ginny picked it out for me."

"Really? Cool. Well we just wanted to come over and tell you that you look hot. Everyone thinks so," whispered Lavender.

"Um, t-thanks," Hermione stuttered, her cheeks turning a faint pink. The two other girls nodded and then went back to their seats giggling. Hermione could hear Harry laughing to himself on her right. "Oh shut up Harry." He just kept laughing.

Snape came through the doors connecting to his office and stood at the front of the class. He looked at everyone through narrowed eyes until he came to the trio. "Potter, Granger. My desk, now."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They got up and went to the front of the class. The Slytherins all snickered as they passed.

They stood before Snape as he looked down at them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Of what Professor?" Harry asked, bored.

"Of your costumes, Mr. Potter," he snarled. "Miss Granger, your attire is not appropriate in the least. It is much too distracting for classes." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the floor. "And Mr. Potter, it appears you are not wearing a costume. You are either to wear a costume or your robes to your classes today."

"Sir, I am wearing a costume. I am a muggle," Harry said, grinning. "As for Hermione, well, Professor Dumbledore said we could wear whatever we wish."

Snape's eyes were now small slits. "Very well Mr. Potter. Your costume is acceptable. However Miss Granger's costume is still very dis--"

Harry immediately took off his jean jacket and put it around Hermione, before Snape could take away points or give her a detention. "There, problem solved."

Harry and Hermione could have sworn they heard Snape growl at them before he hissed, "Get back to your seats."

Harry and Hermione turned around and went back to their seats. "Thank you," Hermione whispered to Harry as she put her arms through his jacket sleeves.

"No problem," he shrugged as they sat next to Ron.

* * *

For once Hermione was not able to concentrate in class. She lost fifteen points for Gryffindor for not correctly completing her potion. She was too nervous under the watchful eyes of her classmates. She caught Malfoy and his goons staring at her twice and Seamus staring at her again. She made a mental note to hex Ginny later. Luckily she also felt Ron watching her all through class, so she knew their plan was working.

After a long and grueling double potions, Hermione gave Harry his jacket back and left the boys to go to Arithmancy while they went to divination. Little did she know that she was in for a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah another chapter done. Poor Hermione… and unfortunately it is just beginning. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days. Review Please! 


	4. Unwanted Attention

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Here is the next chapter as promised.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. That honor still goes to JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione slammed open the doors to the Great Hall. Luckily not many students, or professors, were there yet as lunch had just started. She strode right up to Ron, in a way that scared him. _'Oh no! What did I do now?'_ thought Ron.

She stopped right in front of him and put her hands on her hips in an I-mean-business sort of way, and Ron braced himself. Except for her genie costume she looked a lot like Mrs. Weasley, and frankly that terrified Ron. "Where is Ginny?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Only her eyes gave away her anger.

Ron sighed with relief that he was not the one she was angry at. "She and Harry went to…ahem…_study_." He cringed as he thought of what they were, more than likely, really doing. "They said they'd meet up with us later. Why? What's wrong?"

Hermione's hands left her hips and clenched into fists at her side. "What's wrong? WHAT"S WRONG! I'll tell you what's wro--"

Hermione was cut off by someone tapping on her shoulder. She spun around to see a third year Hufflepuff who was only as tall as her chest. "Excuse me, Hermione. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade on the next trip. I can go this year you know." As he spoke he stared straight ahead at her chest.

Hermione's face turned bright red, but from embarrassment or anger Ron didn't know. "No I do not want to go to Hogsmeade with you, you midget! Now leave before I stuff you in a bottle!" The third year ran to the safety of his own table before you could say quidditch.

Ron knew Hermione was really mad. He assumed she had been referring to a genie's bottle. The only time her comebacks were that bad was when she was very, very angry. He of all people should know that. He saw that more students were coming to lunch and decided it was best to get her away from people. He stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him.

"Ron, let go of me," she hissed. Ron didn't say anything and just dragged her along. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, Ron led her down an empty corridor. Hermione, who by now was incredibly ticked off, dug her heels into the ground causing Ron to stop. He spun around and, noticing that he was still holding onto her, dropped her arm. His ears turned red and he started to rock back and forth on his heels.

Hermione was too angry to be fazed by his utter adorableness, which usually caused her to swoon. She simply narrowed her eyes at him and reached into her bag. "Ron, tell me where Ginny is right now or I will be forced to hex you," she said as she pulled out her wand.

Even with Hermione's wand pointing at his face, Ron managed to laugh. This only upset Hermione more. Before she could mutter a hex though, he cautiously raised his hand and pried her wand from her fingers. He placed it back in her bag, but then took her bag from her and swung it onto his own shoulder.

"Okay Hermione, what's wrong?" He seemed so concerned that Hermione couldn't help but let some of her anger melt. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself down before she finally spoke.

"That was the sixth midget today--"

"Hermione! Midgets? I thought as a prefect you would know better than to call the younger students something like that." He had a lopsided smirk on his face, which made her stomach do a flip flop, even in her state of rage. He loved it when he could throw her own words back at her.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, a slight smile playing at her lips. _'Why can Ron always make me smile, even when I'm furious?'_ she asked herself. _'Oh that's right…because you love him.'_ "Today I have been asked to go to Hogsmeade by four third years and two fourth years."

Ron started to laugh, and soon found that he couldn't stop.

"Ronald, it isn't funny!" she shrieked, leaning against the wall and staring at her feet.

"I-know-I'm-sorry," he breathed.

"Do I really look that desperate?" she asked seriously, as she slid down the wall. She looked at him as he came and sat next to her. "I mean really? You can tell me."

Ron stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes. "Of course not Hermione, you look beautiful."

A faint blush spread across Hermione's face and she looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to get this much attention. The only reason I let Ginny do this was so that you--" Hermione froze. 'Come on think of something!' "—all would notice that I was a girl and could be more than just a bookworm." _'Oh nice save Hermione!'_ She looked up to see that lopsided grin on his handsome face again.

"Well it worked," he said, his ears turning slightly pink again. "Unfortunately it happened to work for everyone."

She snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Well come on. We can still make the end of lunch." He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Unless you still want to go find Ginny," he said, smirking.

"No," she sighed. "I guess it isn't really her fault. I mean how could she have known that I'd get asked out by all of those guys. It wouldn't have been as bad I guess if it had only been third and fourth years." She winced when she'd realized what she'd said. She didn't want him to ever find out about that, even if it was her and Ginny's goal.

"What do you mean?" he asked stepping in front of her so she couldn't run away.

"Ummm…well…you see. Cormac McLaggen…he asked me out before Arithmancy." She whispered the last part and made it a point to not look at him.

"McLaggen! You mean the seventh year?" His voice was now an octave higher than normal.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. She looked up at him, but now he was staring at his shoes.

"W-what did y-you –ahem- what did you say?" he asked after a moment.

"I said no of course!" At this Ron looked up. A smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes. Honestly Ron, do you really think I'd go out with someone when they only asked me out because of how I look?"

"Well no, but how do you know that was his only reason? I mean, maybe he's always liked you and all of this just finally pushed him to tell you." He looked up and stared right into her eyes.

Suddenly Hermione didn't think they were talking about McLaggen anymore. _'Could this be it?' _"Well I suppose, I would only believe that if it came from someone who knew me well. You know, like a friend. Someone who pays attention to me even when I don't dress like that. Cormac isn't like that. I don't think he's ever spoken to me before today."

"That makes sense, I guess," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"Uh-huh." Another step closer.

"Well, Hermione. I was w-wondering." Now they were only a few inches from each other. She could feel his breath on her cheek. It was warm and calming. He pushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, and his hand lingered there for a moment.

"Yes Ron?" she breathed. Her eyes fluttered, and finally closed. She could feel him coming closer, his breath heavy against her lips. _'This is it,'_ she thought.

'_This is it,'_ thought Ron. _'Please, let her have been talking about me when she said a friend. This is it…'_

"There you are--"

Ron and Hermione jumped back from each other. They turned around to see a guilty looking Ginny.

"Uh-um…well I'm going…to-uh…lunch, I guess," stuttered a very red faced Ron. He walked off, with his head low, toward the Great Hall.

Hermione glared daggers at Ginny, who stood smiling apologetically.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"He was about to kiss me! Your stupid plan worked!" she screamed. Her shoulders slumped and she whispered to herself, "He was about to kiss me."

"I know, Herms. But come on, you have the rest of the day. At least this is progress. Let's go to lunch."

Hermione nodded her head, but was too lost in thought to actually move. She let herself be dragged back into the Great Hall, with only one thought on her mind. _'He almost kissed me.'

* * *

_

**A/N: **Awwwww, poor Hermione and Ron. Oh well perhaps in the next chapter…perhaps not. It all depends on if you all review.


	5. Further Interruptions

So as of the last entry the word count for this story was **666**0. I guess it was fate that **evil** Ginny interrupted Ron and Hermione's almost snog. Anyway… now that I have shared my random thought…on with the story.

But first I would just like to thank all of my reviewers. I love you guys! Also in answer to Luna's question yes there will be the annual Halloween feast… and who knows what will happen there. That is all I'm saying for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… okay well obviously I own some stuff, like this computer, but I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron didn't look at Hermione all throughout lunch. He still sat next to her, as usual, but he just stared at his plate and ate silently. Hermione glared daggers across the table at Ginny. Ginny just kept talking to Harry, although Hermione could have sworn she saw her twitch every once in awhile.

Hermione turned her gaze towards Ron and saw him look away. _'Was he staring at me?'_ She tilted her head so she could see his face, and noticed that it was bright red. She sat back up and looked down at her plate.

"Um…R-ron, could you pass the salt please?" she whispered so only he could hear her. He quietly passed her the salt without looking up from his plate. "Thanks."

He just nodded and went back to eating. After a few minutes Hermione went back to glaring at Ginny. Ginny looked up at her and gave her an apologetic look, before turning back to her conversation with Harry.

_'What was I thinking?' _Ron thought. _'Almost kissing her like that? Just look at how awkward she is to be around me…'_ Ron's thoughts trailed off and he just watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

After lunch the four friends walked out of the Great Hall together, yet no one spoke. Once they had reached the end of the corridor, Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "I'm going to walk Ginny to the greenhouses for Herbology. I'll meet you guys in Transfiguration, okay?"

Hermione glanced at Ron and just nodded. Ron shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Sure mate, see you in class."

Harry, not knowing about the incident before lunch, stared confusedly at his two best friends and their strange behavior. He turned to Ginny looking for an explanation.

"I'll tell you outside," she whispered. She then took his arm and headed for the front doors. Before she stepped outside she mouthed 'Good luck,' to Hermione.

Hermione took a deep breath and then started to walk down the corridor again. Ron followed her closely.

'_Why won't she say something? Please just say something. Maybe I should say something…' _

"Hermione," he whispered as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. They were barely inches from each other, and it was then that they both realized that they were in the exact same place in the corridor as before.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione whispered back, looking up into his eyes. _'His beautiful, deep blue eyes,'_ she thought with a sigh.

He started leaning towards her again and they were right back to where they had been before. "I-I…" He trailed off and they both shut their eyes.

"Hermione?"

They both sprung apart, but kept their gaze on each other. _'AGAIN!'_ Hermione's brain shouted. _'If that is Ginny, then I swear Ron will have to hold me back. Actually that doesn't sound so bad… Ugh stop thinking like that Hermione.'_ She shook herself from her thoughts and turned around to see who had called her.

It was another third year. This one from Gryffindor. "Hermione I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogs--"

"Listen here you little rugrat," Hermione was livid. Her hands were balled into fists, and she was as red as a strawberry.

Ron saw her reaching for her wand, and decided he better take action. He stepped between the third year and Hermione, and with a smirk said, "Sorry mate but she's going with me." He heard Hermione gasp softly behind him, but shook it off.

"Oh," said the first year. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to Ron though and just kept staring at Hermione.

Ron felt himself getting angry but simply said, "I think you best be getting to your class now. Don't want to be late." With that he took the third year's shoulders and turned him around in the other direction.

Ron turned back towards Hermione to see she was no longer mad, but embarrassed. "Thanks Ron."

"No problem." He started to walk again and Hermione followed.

"So…" Hermione started after awhile, "We are going to Hogsmeade together then?"

"Of course. The four of us always go together, and usually Harry and Ginny will sneak off together within the first five minutes," he replied amusedly.

Hermione laughed at this and looked over at him. He flashed her a lopsided grin and she knew that the tension between them was gone. They walked on in a now comfortable silence for awhile, until Ron started to laugh hysterically.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked worried for the redhead's sanity.

"Sorry- It-it's just so funny if you think about it. All of those third years asking you to Hogsmeade. It's hilarious!"

"Oh, shut up Ronald," Hermione huffed, swatting his arm. He just kept laughing, and soon Hermione joined in. _'I guess it is rather amusing,'_ she thought. Once they sobered up she said, "Perhaps I should go and change. This is all getting out of hand."

"NO!" Ron yelled. "I-I m-mean, you look great. Besides you can't let some little third years get to you. Plus you'd be late for Transfiguration," Ron rambled.

Hermione smiled at him. _'He's so cute when he's embarrassed.'_ She bit her lip to keep from laughing and said, "I suppose you're right. Come on let's go." She took his arm and they started to walk to class.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. _'That was close you git. I almost let on how great I think she looks in that costume. I don't need her thinking I'm some kind of pervert.' _

They stepped into the transfiguration classroom and took their normal seats towards the center of the room. A few minutes later Harry stepped into the classroom. He noticed that Hermione and Ron were now talking and laughing with each other. _'I guess they got over the whole thing in the corridor. Good, I'm glad I don't have to be in the middle of that,' _he thought as he sat down on the other side of Ron.

"Hey Harry," giggled Hermione.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Oh we were just talking about how Hermione has been asked to Hogsmeade by –what is it now? - seven third years today." Ron said with a laugh.

"Really?" Harry asked amused. "Why Hermione I didn't know you were such a cradle robber."

"Oh shut it Harry," snapped Hermione, although she was smiling. Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Alright students, take your seats." Everyone sat down and looked at their professor. "Now today I have planned a special lesson, just for Halloween. We will be learning how to transform ourselves into whatever costume we are wearing. Now if you all will please stand and take out your wands."

* * *

**A/N:** I know. I know. I am an evil person. You may all smite me now. Sorry this chapter was a little slow, but I needed to get them out of the awkwardness and back to the flirting. The next chapter will be better I promise. Hermione as a Genie, and Harry as a…muggle? Hmmm well review and you shall all see.

Anyhoo, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in five days people! I got my ticket for the midnight show. I am so excited…so what if I fall asleep in all of my classes on Friday, it will be so worth it. Again sorry about the long updates. School has been so hectic lately. I hope I can post chapter six sooner. So keep an eye out and review please.


	6. Three Wishes

Disclaimer: No I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth because I am JK Rowling and I am writing Harry Potter seven…I'm just a sophomore with way too much homework.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherins reluctantly stood up as Professor McGonagall had instructed. With a wave of their wands they all said the incantation, _Dissimulo mutatio. _Suddenly the room was in chaos. All of the Slytherins had opted to not wear a costume and were now sitting at their desks watching the crazed Gryffindors with smirks on their faces.

Over in one corner were the Three Musketeers engaging in a sword fight with their now real swords. Above them, dodging the blades flew a small ball of light slightly resembling Lavender Brown. A light brown rabbit with Parvati Patil's fierce eyes, hopped around the room trying to escape the chaos.

"Mr. Weasley come down here this instant!" cried Professor McGonagall. Ron was currently soaring around the high ceilings of the transfiguration room on his broom, as if he were in the middle of a game. He flew down as McGonagall continued to threaten him with detentions, but stayed in his trance. He started to sign invisible autographs for his 'adoring fans', much to the Slytherins' amusement.

Their other form of entertainment was Harry, who was currently found underneath his desk rocking back and forth. He was muttering something about flying broomsticks and fairies, trying to convince his muggle self that he was dreaming. Harry was brought out of his trance when he heard a faint scream come from over his head. He strained his ears to hear it again and left his shelter to see what the problem was.

Sitting on top of the desk was an antique bottle. It was painted bright blues and purples and had intricate designs on it. The screaming seemed to be coming from inside it. Harry carefully picked up the bottle and looked through the small hole at the top. Standing inside, amongst a sea of pillows was Hermione.

"Harry! Oh Harry, thank Merlin. Please get me out of here. This place reeks of incense!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione? Is that you? How did you get in the bottle? What is going on out here? I must be dreaming this is all too strange." Harry said, sitting down at the desk.

"Harry James Potter! There will be time for questions later. Right now I need you to rub the bottle and get me out of here. And stop moving so much, I'm getting nauseous."

_'Yep, I am definitely dreaming. Oh well might as well go with it,'_ Harry thought as he rubbed the side of the lamp slowly.

Smoke leaked out of the bottle and turned into the form of Hermione. She looked the same as she had before, except now there were gold cuffs secured around her wrists. She was sitting on the desk with her legs crossed and arms folded in front of her.

"Hello Master. I am the genie of the bottle, and I am here to grant you three wishes," Hermione blurted out. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. _'Bloody hell! I really am a genie! That means that Harry is a muggle. No wonder he's so confused. That would make Ron a…' _Her thoughts trailed off as her gaze found Ron, still striking poses for pretend reporters, and signing autographs. Malfoy and his goons were enjoying the show and laughing it up. Hermione desperately wanted to go to him and snap him out of his trance but she seemed to be glued to her spot on the desk.

"Hermione, what is Ron doing? And why is Malfoy laughing at him? And why is McGonagall breaking up a sword fight? This is the weirdest dream I've ever had," asked a confused Harry.

_'Okay, he seems to know who everyone is he just doesn't know about magic…best not to confuse him anymore.'_ Hermione glanced over at McGonagall. Sure enough she was standing in the middle of the Musketeers' fight, trying to prevent any serious damage. _'I guess I'll have to fix this. Once I can move again that is.'_

"Harry, the sooner you make your three wishes the sooner this dream will be over," explained Hermione.

"Okay," he started, pausing to think it over. "I wish that Malfoy and his friends were…gorillas!"

'_What goes on in that head of his?'_ Hermione thought before replying "Your wish is my command, Master." She blinked and gave a short nod in the direction of the Slytherins.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stopped laughing. They looked as if they had just swallowed a handful of vomit and bogey flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans at once. Long, black hair started to grow all over their bodies and their backs hunched over (even more in Crabbe and Goyle's case). Their hands and feet grew to twice their normal size and their heads ballooned up.

Harry fell to the ground laughing while the other Slytherins stared in bewilderment at the three gorillas sitting in the middle of the room. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stared around for a moment before they slowly got up and started to climb the furniture. The Slytherins began to scream which only caused Harry to laugh harder.

McGonagall looked away from the sword fight and saw Harry rolling on the floor with laughter. She went over to see what was so funny.

"Miss Granger, what is going on over here?" asked McGonagall when she saw Hermione's frightened face. She followed Hermione's gaze to the three Gorillas who were surrounding Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who were screaming. "Oh heavens! Miss Granger, are those students?"

Hermione numbly nodded her head as Professor McGonagall rushed over to try and break up the fight. All she succeeded in doing was getting the gorillas to surround her. They formed a circle around the shocked professor and began to jump up and down, caging her.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was still rolling on the floor trying to calm himself down. '_Well I suppose he won't be of any help…I guess I should stop this.'_ She tried to stand up again, and found she could now. She looked around the room to try and find someone who could help her. Even Hermione did not know how to reverse this spell. _'Oh if only Professor McGonagall had taught us before.'_ Hermione's eyes found Ron and she ran over to him.

"Ron! Oh thank Merlin. You have to help me," she begged. Ron flashed her, his lop-sided grin that was somewhat cockier than usual.

"Hello Hermione. You'll have to wait your turn for an autograph," he said, in a voice dripping with confidence, and not the usual mumbling that escaped Ron's lips.

"What? No, Ron you have to help me. We have to fix all of this. Everyone has gone mad!"

Ron chuckled slightly. "Now Hermione. I believe that you are exaggerating slightly."

_'What is his problem?'_ Hermione felt herself getting frustrated now. _'I hope that he never becomes a real Quidditch player, because this is not attractive.'_

Suddenly she grabbed the front of his robes pulling him closer to her. "Listen Ron. I just turned Malfoy and his goons into gorillas. Seamus, Dean and Neville are in the middle of a sword fight and I can't stop calling Harry Master. Now you better help me change all of this or I swear I will get Ginny to teach me that Bat Bogey Hex."

Hermione could swear she could see fear in Ron's eyes for a moment. But then the moment was gone and he gave her that strange grin again, chuckling to himself.

"No you won't. Don't worry Hermione, nothing is wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my fans." He turned his back to her and went back into his trance.

Hermione was near tears. How could he say nothing was wrong? Everything was wrong, and now it was up to her to fix it, with no help mind you. She stood there staring at the back of Ron's head as he waved to invisible cameras, silently begging him to turn around and tell her everything would be alright and that he would help her fix this.

"Hermione!"

Hermione felt herself being pulled away, by an unseen force. She turned to see Harry coming toward her. _'Bloody hell, not again.'_

"Yes, Master?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"I know what my second wish is," he said in a rather serious voice.

Hermione gave him a curious glance. "What is it Master?"

Harry silently walked over to Ron, turned him around and brought him to stand in front of Hermione. Ron looked just as curious as Hermione and Harry now wore a smirk fit for the Weasley twins. "Alright, I wish that you and Ron would tell each other how you really feel about each other and then BLOODY SNOG ALREADY!"

He gave Hermione a shove so that she fell right into Ron's arms. Their faces were mere inches from each other, and they were staring each other in the eye.

"Your wish is my command, Master," Hermione breathed, never taking her eyes from Ron's. She blinked and gave another small nod. "I love you," she blurted.

Ron's eyes widened and a small smile formed on his lips. He leaned in closer and whispered, "I love you too."

Hermione barely had time to pray for no interruptions before Ron's mouth came crashing down on hers. The kiss was perfect, just like she had always imagined it should be. This was a first kiss for both of them and it was better than any fantasy or dream either had ever had. Ron was just about to deepen the kiss when…

"Hermione!"

Hermione felt herself being pulled from Ron again and she turned to see Harry smirking at her.

"Yes Master?" she hissed.

"I know what my third wish is."

"Yes Master?"

"First I need you to explain something to me."

"Yes Master?"

'_This better be good. I was bloody snogging Ron! Holy Cornelius Fudge, I just told him I loved him and he said he loved me too. Oh bless Harry and his wishes! But why is he interrupting now…"_

Hermione's thoughts trailed off as Harry asked, "Am I dreaming?"

"No Master, you aren't. It's too long of a story though. Basically we are under a spell that made us turn into what our Halloween costumes were," explained Hermione.

Harry visibly paled and gulped. "And you're sure that I'm not dreaming?" he squeaked.

"Yes Master."

"Okay, well then here's my wish. I wish that everyone was back to normal again."

Hermione smiled, grateful that she wouldn't have to come up with a solution to her crisis now. "Your wish is my command, Master." She blinked and nodded her head and suddenly everyone was back as they were.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing around a very startled McGonagall. Seamus, Dean and Neville's swords were fake, and they were looking at each other with confused expressions. Lavender was lying on the floor in a heap next to the boys, and Parvati was in a corner, crouched down wiggling her nose and scrunching her eyes.

Hermione's cuffs were gone and the magic bottle was no where in sight. Ron was looking around in a daze. He suddenly put a finger to his lips and his ears turned a bright red, but there was still a goofy smile on his face. Hermione looked over at him with a similar expression.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked him apprehensively.

"Do you mean how I acted like a complete git or the kiss?"

She giggled and said, "The first one. The look on your face already told me you remembered the latter."

A blush rose up his cheeks and he gave her a shy smile. She forgot for a moment that they were in the middle of the Transfiguration classroom, and moved in to kiss him again…

"Ahem." Hermione jumped back as she heard her professor and was brought back into reality. "I believe that is enough for today. Why don't you all go ahead and go get ready for the feast."

Slowly and silently the students made their way out of the classroom. No one spoke as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to the Common Room to wait for Ginny. As they walked down the hall Ron gently grabbed Hermione's hand and entwined their fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy Cornelius Fudge (that's actually my catch phrase by the way—I just love how it rolls off the tongue) I am so so so so so so sorry. I have had no time to write lately and I feel horrible about not updating. Okay so there is one more chapter left and then this fic is done—only two months after Halloween, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise to have the last chapter up by tomorrow. I am determined to finish this thing before Christmas is over. Anyways, please review! Cheers and Happy Holidays! 


	7. The Halloween Feast

Woo Hoo! Two updates in two days. Okay so this is the last chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me…now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I'm still not JK Rowling…unfortunately.

* * *

The Great Hall was once again beautifully decorated for Halloween. Enchanted Jack-o-lanterns hovered above the four long tables, which held all kinds of delicious foods, courteously of the House Elves. The bewitched sky was full of bright stars, and a sliver moon half hidden behind the clouds.

Harry and Ginny sat across the Gryffindor table, from the newest Hogwarts couple. Ron and Hermione were receiving cheers of congratulations from students in not only Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. It seemed that there was an inter-house pool on when they would become a couple. Seamus and Ernie McMillan had both predicted before November and therefore had won by one day.

"So let me get this straight," laughed Ginny. "You had to grant Harry three wishes, and he wished for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to become gorillas?"

Hermione nodded as she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She did in fact find the whole situation hilarious, but she was still embarrassed. Ginny broke into hysterical laughter and clutched the table to keep from falling over.

"Oh yes, it is all very funny," Hermione said, sarcastically. "Could we please just forget about all of this?" she added.

"I don't know Hermione. I was kind of getting used to you calling me _'Master'_," replied Harry with a smirk.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but then gave him a smirk of her own. "I'm surprised you had time to enjoy it Harry," she drawled, "seeing as most of the time you were hiding under the table from the scwary magic and fwairies."

Ron, Ginny and the other Gryffindor sixth years stared at Harry for a moment before falling into fit of laughter. Harry's face turned a bright red as he sunk lower in his seat.

"Oh sod off, all of you. I was under a spell, I couldn't help it." His friends did not stop laughing however so Harry settled for glaring at Hermione, who in turn beamed at him.

Eventually their classmates went back to their meals, only slightly giggling, leaving the trio plus Ginny to finish the conversation.

"Anyways," started Ron as her turned to face Hermione, "I for one don't want to forget anything that happened today. I rather liked how it ended." He gave Hermione a lop-sided grin before leaning down and kissing her.

"Oi! We're eating here!" cried Harry, throwing a roll at Ron's head.

Ron reluctantly pulled back from Hermione and rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, you look bloody brilliant as a genie," he added, before returning to his meal.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Mmmhmm," replied Ron through a mouthful of treacle tart.

"Well you better not get used to it. I'm never dressing like this again. It just isn't me. How do girls dress like this? It's so binding." She adjusted her top slightly, and Ron found his eyes moving to her chest.

'…_bloody brilliant…'_

Hermione looked up and saw him staring. "Ron!" she screeched, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"What? Oh sorry," he said, blushing. "Look Hermione, as great as I think you look, I know this isn't you. I fell in love with you before you dressed up like this, and I'll still love you even if you started dressing like…McGonagall."

Hermione laughed and she felt her anger melting. _'Why can he always make me forgive him? And does he have an on/off switch for sweetness or something?'_

"Look, I never want you to change. I've grown rather fond of this Hermione," he added, smirking.

"Oh have you now?" she asked moving in to kiss him…

"Ahem!"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was now faking a coughing fit. "Hey, this was your plan remember. If you don't like us kissing, well that's just too bad." Hermione turned and kissed Ron hard on the mouth.

When they finally came up for air Ron asked, "What exactly was Ginny's plan?"

"Oh she just said that since you were so thick, the only way you'd ever admit your feelings for me was through major jealousy," replied Hermione, coolly.

"Oh and exactly how thick am I?" asked Ron, turning to Ginny.

"Oh please," she huffed. "You have loved her for years, and you only admitted it to her because Harry wished it!"

"Oh yeah, well I would have told her earlier today in the corridor, but somebody interrupted us!"

"Enough!" Hermione and Harry shouted together. People were starting to stare at the bickering siblings. Harry and Hermione each grabbed their own Weasley's hand under the table to calm them down. The four friends ate in silence until the food cleared and Dumbledore stood to give a speech.

"I hope that you all enjoyed your Halloween," he said, that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "Now before we serve dessert, I wanted to tell you all that I was so impressed by your creativity and your enthusiasm that I am going to make this an annual tradition."

Cheers rang through out the Great Hall, as students began to discuss next year's costumes.

"I am glad to see that you are as excited about this as I am. Now please, enjoy your dessert before you retire to your Common Rooms."

The desserts appeared on the table, and Ron and Harry tucked in while Hermione and Ginny discussed next Halloween.

"Oh this is so exciting!" squealed Ginny. "I can't wait for next year!"

"Yes, I can't wait to choose my own costume." Hermione laughed as Ginny's face fell. "You didn't actually think that I would let you choose my costume again did you?"

"Well I'm fine doing this again next year, as long as Professor McGonagall doesn't make us cast that spell again," interrupted Harry.

"Definitely!" agreed Hermione. She started to eat her dessert, but felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Ron look away quickly_. 'He was staring again? I'll get him back for that.' _

"Ron?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Did you mean it when you said you would still love me even if I dressed like McGonagall?"

"O-of c-c-course," he stuttered, nervously. _'She's not serious, is she? Bloody hell, she isn't really going to dress like McGonagall!' _

"Okay, well same for me." He gave her a quizzical look as she turned to Ginny.

'What does she mean? She'd still love me if I dressed like McGonagall? ...Bloody Hell!'

"Ginny," started Hermione. "I think it's only fair if you choose Ron's costume for next year, since you chose mine and Harry's this year."

"You're right. That does sound fair Hermione."

"And I know the perfect costume too…"

* * *

**A/N: **Awww poor Ron. Thought Hermione had forgotten about the McGonagall costume, but of course Hermione never forgets. Well, again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and anyone who is going to review this chapter. So don't forget to press the little blueish-gray button down there in the corner. Also look out for some more fics from me. I plan on writing a couple one-shots and maybe start a new fic over break. Cheers and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
